1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to threaded fastener systems, wherein threaded components thereof are mutually threadingly engaged. More particularly, the present invention relates to a threaded fastener system utilizing reversible deformity to provide potential energy well conjoinder of the threaded components thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Threaded fastener systems are well known in the art. The best example of threaded fastener systems is a bolt having a threaded shank and a nut having a central threaded bore which is threadably engageable on the threaded shank. It is a well known problem that in order to assure that the nut will not unthread in relation to the bolt, the nut must be tightly engaged on the threads of the bolt so that friction with respect to the threads and the face of the nut against a workpiece being fastened by the threaded fastener will hold the nut in place. Unfortunately, this tightening can compromise or deface the workpiece, and under vibratory conditions the nut may reverse thread, possibly leading to catastrophic failure of the connection.
It is known that a nut may be retained in a fully conjoined state with respect to a bolt by lock washers. Lock washers are of two major types, split washers and toothed washers. Lock washers retain a nut in a fully conjoined state by application of resilient axial force (that is, a force directed parallel to the shank axis of the bolt) which enhances the aforesaid friction engagement, and further provides inelastic deformation at the nut and the workpiece by operation of the edge of the split in split washers or of the teeth in toothed washers tending to dig thereinto. While lock washers have become very common, they still rely primarily on friction holding and the irreversibility of deformation results in scarring, which, itself, may be impermissible.
It is further known to retain a nut in a fully conjoined state with respect to a bolt by positive prevention of rotation. For example, a cotter pin may be placed through a hole in the shank at the outer face of the nut (by outer face is meant the face opposite the inner face which is in abutting contact with the workpiece). Further for example, an adhesive may be used to adhere the nut with respect to the bolt. These techniques are cumbersome, add weight or prevent easy disassembly.
Still further for example, the nut may be subjected to inelastic distortion of its threads while being threaded onto the shank, thereby essentially forcing the nut onto the bolt and inhibiting its reverse rotation.
In that the foregoing methodologies have short comings, what remains needed in the art is a structural arrangement which provides holding of a nut in a fully conjoined state with respect to a bolt, yet the interrelationship therebetween is fully reversible and is accomplished without inelastic deformation.